


[Podfic] The Woman in the Crosshairs

by Shmaylor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Books, F/M, Gen, In Which Natasha Is Unapologetically Russian, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reading, SHIELD, Science Kids, Spy Thrillers, Surprise Hobby, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: In which Clint has a new hobby and Natasha isn't curious, until she is. Black Widow and Hawkeye, their partnership—and what it means—throughout the years.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Woman in the Crosshairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545180) by [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Woman%20in%20the%20Crosshairs.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Woman in the Crosshairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/545180)

 **Author:** [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 1:22:28

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Woman%20in%20the%20Crosshairs.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Woman%20in%20the%20Crosshairs.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
